How To Love
by The Bloodiest Rose
Summary: [REVISED VER IN PROGRESS. Check latest chapter] Chase Young, Prince of Darkness will not admit to anything except one. He will never love, and never means never. Yet when a certain Dragon of Fire sneaks her way into his heart, is he falling prey to this emotion that he loathes? Chase and Kimiko
1. Prologue

**Author: FINALLY! A collaboration with my sisters! Yes! I am so excited about this.**

**First of all you would ask who are your sisters? **

**Well it's The Bloodiest Rose and Life's Simplest Pleasures; I think the first would ring some bells to Naruto fans because she wrote more. But the second one is my sister who's new here. **

**I am so elated! Rose and Pleasures finally agreed to do this together! Even though I could do this myself, but I wanted to put in their talents. **

**Summary: Chase Young, Prince of Darkness, and the most evil Heylin warrior ever known. He will not admit any faults for his honor and pride but he will admit one thing. He will never love any woman. That was his second thought besides ruling the world. No, his heart was not broken before but he found the emotion too defenseless and pathetic. An emotion only used for lust and desire, an emotion that he swears not to succumb to. **

**Yet when after 1500 years with no heart, he meets the new generation of monks. They are all 16 now, still four elements, yet the once young Kimiko catches his eye; he finds himself falling deeper and deeper into Love's trap. Soon, he's learning how to love again. **

**But do good and evil last? **

How To Love: Prologue

The flaming orange pelt belonging to the Bengal tiger bristled as it lunged for its prey. Another useless human being that wondered around its master's lair.

After minutes of devouring the human, a gloved hand raised up; motioning the cat to stop.

Immediately, the tiger paused. As blood trickled down its chin, it silently padded to the gloved hand.

The hand, of course, pleased on what the tiger just did patted the head of the tiger. The tiger let out a low purr, happy that its master appreciated what it did and the free food.

"Chase," A high nasal voice spoke out. Soon, a tall woman with red hair stepped out of the darkness. Her arms were folded across her chest, she walked towards him.

"I'm bored," She drawled leaning closer to him. Golden eyes narrowed and pushed her away.

"Don't you have Spicer?" He growled waving his hand in the air, trying to get rid of the thick scent of perfume.

"He's out with his parents. I have nothing to do," The woman whined.

"Wuya… would you stop bothering me over trivial matters before I set my cats on you?" Chase snapped, clearly irritated.

The tiger sensed its master's discomfort and roared at Wuya, baring its large canines.

Wuya flinched at the sight and nodded, she quickly scurried out of the cave to escape the cat.

"Gosh go get yourself a girlfriend or something," He heard her mutter angrily.

Chase sighed. He never really liked that woman, but he needed her because she was a witch.

Rubbing his temples, he stroke the tiger's fur.

He wouldn't want a girlfriend, more or less a wife.

Love was pathetic, but he did not know that he would be affected by it.


	2. Immense

**Me: Whoops. Made a mistake, I placed my own penname in the Prologue. My sister saw it and blew it, but I managed to win her over. **

**So The Bloody Huntress also writes this. **

**This should be good. **

**We do not own anything (except our own lives and cars) and no one owns us. **

**Chapter One- Immense **

"Look Kim, I'm sorry that I stole your PDA so are you happy now?" Raimundo Pedrosa said annoyed as he stalked a slim figure throughout the temple.

There was no reply from the figure as she was silently fuming.

"Come on Kim! I'll give it back once Omi finds it," He continued.

A slender brow rose slightly as the figure whirled around to glare at him.

"You expect me to forgive you because you stole my PDA and 'accidentally' brought it to training and somehow you DROPPED IT INTO THE POND!" She shrieked. Lacing her words with sarcasm especially the accidentally part.

Sighing as her anger subsided she spat since she was still furious, "Tell Omi he can stop pouring water out from the pond and onto the grass. I will find it myself."

Giving him one last icy glare, Kimiko stormed off. Leaving a grinning Pedrosa behind.

He pulled out a rectangular object from his robes and smirked. Omi was searching for nothing in the pond. He threw a branch in and ordered Omi to fetch it.

Ah yes. The PDA belonging to Kimiko Tohomiko, finally his.

But, his happiness only lasted for a second.

"RAIMUNDO!"

Chuckling, he walked off, ignoring a fire-breathing Kimiko.

"I still can't believe that ya did that Rai," Clay said in his thick Texan accent.

"And I cannot believe that I fell for his trick!" Omi piped in.

Snorting, Kimiko folded her arms and snarled, "Yeah, same here." The three monks apparently had fallen for Raimundo's tricks and were chiding him. Not Kimiko, she was ready to kill him.

Just then, a slime green 'lizard' or dragon in miniature form slithered in.

He played with his tail for a while and announced, "Get right her kiddies! Time for chores! I must massage Master Fung's feet! Boy does he have a fungi jungle in those nails," After that, Dojo slithered back.

The four monks shivered, as mental images of fungi infested nails came flooding in their minds.

"Oh God Dojo! My virgin brain is tainted already! I haven't even reached 18!" Raimundo said, with fake retching.

Omi's eye twitched while Clay got ready a basin for himself.

"That was highly disturbing," Omi muttered under his breath.

"I agree with ya partner," Clay gulped.

There was a pause. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Omi! What did you say to Clay?" Kimiko said, her eyes widening.

"Um… cherry frosted pickles?" He replied, uncertain.

"EW! But never mind! Think harder! The highly something part,"

"That was highly disturbing?" Omi said.

"Yes! But since when did you learn that?" 

"Even though I may look like an 8-year-old I am 13 you know. I could easily wipe the ground with Raimundo" Omi boasted.

"That's wipe the floor cheeseball," Raimundo corrected him.

"And that too!"

Kimiko pinned her silky long black hair with a ribbon, she scrubbed the temple floor with a rag. She and the rest were doing their chores.

She had to constantly wet the cloth since there were dust bunnies and grime sticking on the cloth.

Clay was tending to the garden; since his element was earth it was a piece of cake for him. He ended up finishing way faster than her.

Omi, well, he was washing the dishes. With his clinical method of washing, consisting of: Drench all, dry all, and stack all he managed to finish it earlier than her.

Raimundo, he was cleaning the cubicles except Kimiko. She still did not trust him because of the snooping and stealing incident.

Finally! After scrubbing the floor, she dragged her tired body away. Training was done early in the morning thus they had free time until tomorrow. When the cycle starts again.

She pulled the curtain, acting as the entrance to her cubicle and walked in. Not before she closed it back.

Master Fung had been very skeptical about the idea of installing doors at first but after much persuasion he only agreed that everyone would use their own method of a door. Kimiko's was a curtain, a nice shade of red with white Sakura petals on it. It was handmade by her Aunt Kiri, luckily the fabric was thick.

Raimundo placed the swing door like in those in those cowboy movies as his door. While Clay used only a thin white veil, Omi? Being Omi, he left it the same way.

Kimiko wrung her hands on the hem of her robes, trying to stretch her aching fingers. Glancing at the dusty floor she grumbled. Time for cleaning again.

"I should have done this earlier… stupid chores," She grinded her teeth positively angry with herself.

She got ready her cloth and pail of water and started wiping every inch of the cubicle.

She was so engrossed in cleaning that she did not know that a black raven was perched on a thin branch. It's beady opal eyes stared at Kimiko, as it somehow transmitted the images to its master's lair. Where he would view it from an eyeball.

And yes, if you suspect who am I thinking about than congrats.

The Raven belonged to a certain Chase Young.

**Me: Sorry that it did not meet your expectations. I thought that I should start of with Kimiko first. Then Chase, it's like taking turns. **

**Pleasures: Wow, we've gotten 4 reviews for the Prologue. Much more than what we expected. **

**Huntress: Tch, can we just hurry? I want to write Chase and Kimiko. **

**Me: You'll get your turn. This chapter was written by yeah Yours Truly since I have a lighter tone. Life's Simplest Pleasures wrote the previous chapter, since she is a fanatic (I mean it) of Chase. LOL **

**All: Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**

**Oh! Please read! **

**Kimiko- 16**

**Raimundo- 17**

**Clay- 17**

**Omi- 13**


	3. Misunderstandings

**Rose: Writer's block… all three of us…**

**Huntress: Ugh, don't remind me. I'm having a hangover from it. **

**Pleasures: It took us five Cadbury bars each and nine cups of tea to get inspiration. **

**Rose: Thank God I'm not writing! *****falls asleep on the couch*******

**Huntress and Pleasures: Yeah, hope you enjoy, if you look carefully you might see some writing changes. **

**Rose: We hit freaking low with writer's block. **

**All: We own nothing! How sad is that?**

**+)_+_)**

Chapter Three: Misunderstandings

A gloved hand touched the glass eye that was projecting images of a certain Dragon of Fire. Fury emitted from the owner as the image flickered before going out.

Clenching his fist into a tight ball, Chase Young stood up. His topaz eyes glazed over the table in front of him.

'_Evil crow, I should just replace him for another.' _He thought angrily.

But, why was he so interested in that girl?

The stupid crow was supposed to stalk Omi instead, finding weaknesses and strengths that can bring use for his evil scheme.

But no, it just had to spy on Kimiko.

And strangely, he found himself watching intently at the young woman; even though she was only cleaning her cubicle.

To him, it was slightly amusing.

Thinking that it was nothing, he tossed the thought away.

Chase settled down again and rubbed his temple with his fingers, he felt a massive headache ready to barge in…

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"CHASE!" An inhumane girlish shriek came outside his door, it then grew louder and louder until he had to cup his hands on his ears.

There, right there. Yes there, that red spiky haired guy with make-up that makes him look like a clown?

No?

Or the guy that was currently surrounded by a myriad of jungle cats, all baring their canines at him?

Or, maybe the high octane squeals that came from a goth/evil genius that our dear Chase Young might recognize?

With all those details, I presume that you might know who he is.

Fabulous, cookies for you then.

That boy, or girl I must say, was Jack Spicer.

Evil boy genius, with sarcasm.

Behind him, was Wuya; her face contorted into a sneer.

"Yes?" Chase replied with annoyance in his word.

"Chase! Wuya just… just… stepped on my bots! The ones that I spent more than ten weeks just to perfect it! Now there are just tiny screws here and big parts exploding!" Jack cried.

Chase glanced at Wuya with a prodding look, a look that made anyone confess his or her sins.

Wuya merely shrugged.

Rolling his eyes, Chase stood up; motioning his cats to stop thinking about Jack as lunch.

"Do you sense any wu lately?" He asked, ignoring Jack's wails.

"Yes," She replied smoothly.

"That wu is?"

Smirking, Wuya said, "This wu might interest you."

Faking a snort, Chase hissed, "What wu can interest me?"

Giggling, Wuya announced happily, "The Violin of Tears!"

Chase blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Four times.

Jaw drop, well not literally.

Then…

A frown.

"Where is the wu?" He demanded.

"Russia, Moscow," Wuya snickered, triumphed over a battle won.

It did not take a blind man, or a sobbing Jack to realize what Chase would decide.

In fact, since Jack was forgotten, he was sent back to his lair to fix his bots.

Apparently, someone had told him that he needed all the armies of bots to fight for a special weapon.

**Wu guide: **

**The Violin Of Tears- Sister of the Symphony of Memoirs. On its own, it is able to play melodious tunes; drowning out everyone with endless pools of water or tears. **

**It may seem useless but when it merges with The Symphony of Memoirs it is able to create mass destruction. **

**The Symphony Of Memoirs- Sister of the Violin Of Tears, it is a piece of paper, which is blank. But when someone touches it, the paper will write out the person's entire past; including weaknesses. **

**When merged with The Violin Of Tears, the owner can fire back in an offensive way to his or her enemies. By playing the song, it shows the enemies they're past; creating illusions along the way. **

**If the owner's vengeance is too much to bear, the song can literally tear someone apart. Emotionally and physically, as the song is both emotional and ear piercing to others. **

**And by killing someone or injuring someone to no extent, we mean immortals as well. **

**So take this little guide and savor the taste, and maybe think about this wu. **

**And don't worry, there is still going to be Chase and Kimiko. Relax, we needed some suspense. **

**Oh yes, if you have noticed, Jack wasn't mentioned that much. It was focused on Chase. **

**Rose: We're all hooked on Trudi Canavan's Black Magician Trilogy right now. Forgive us. –bows- **


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE ON NEW VERSION

Hi guys, this is The Bloodiest Rose here. This isn't an update but more of an announcement. As you can see, I haven't been updating my fics for quite some time [aka. more than a few years]. I'm not sure whether you would want to hear my explanation but I'll say it anyways.

When I started writing these fics, I was either 11 or 12. My grammar and vocabulary hadn't developed that well and procrastination had set in. Since I grew up a bit, I've re-read most of my older stories and felt that the structure, plot, length, characters… basically everything in those chapters were inadequate.

So this is my plan for 'How to love'.

For 'How to love', I will also delete ALL the chapters and [this is tentative right now] re-name the story as Oiran. I will be changing the plot. Short summary, Kimiko is a high-class oiran in the land of Yoshiwara, but her fiery attitude lands her a place in the cages in the seedy brothels where she is displayed in a cage for anyone to buy. Chase Young happens to be the only one who dares.

**NOTE: The male lead for this fic is uncertain; I got many complaints about the whole Kimmy and Chase romance saying that he'll be a pedophile and all. First of, it's my fic, I ship whoever the hell I want with Kimiko. But since I'll probably get mauled for attempting to write a ChaseXKimiko fic, I will do a poll. **

**Head to my profile and vote for your future male lead for darling Kimmy. It's either Raimundo, Chase or Jack. Your pick. If no one votes, it'll be my decision.**

The plot above will be for slightly older audiences [prostitution duh] and I might add a bit of lemon in it, as I suck at writing lemon scenes, I might ask for some help.

Anyways, I hope that this would clarify any misunderstandings and please support this fic that I'm trying to revive. Hehe.

Thank you.


End file.
